


How To Have A Great Weekend

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Desperation, Edging, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Vouyerism, Watersports, Wetting, getting off on not being in power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: When Dirk rolls out a list of kinks he's into and would be down to trying out, he isn't sure how his two boyfriends will take it. Suddenly faced with the two eager to please dorks doing their homework and being fully prepared to please, though? Now he's not sure how HE'LL handle it.





	How To Have A Great Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuclearwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearwinter/gifts).



> I saw this prompt and had to sink my teeth into it for you. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/163410201237/how-to-have-a-great-weekend-polyswap-2017 )

     “That's... kind of a lot to take in,” John said, releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. When he and Dave had agreed to talk to Dirk, to see what kind of fantasies and kinks he was interested in so they could try giving him the best weekend ever, he hadn't anticipated the unrolling of some mental list of things that pinged John as this extreme. Judging from the look on Dave's face, brows lifted over the upper rims of his shades, he seemed surprised as well. Maybe it wasn't just the things on the list, but Dirk's stone faced serious delivery, casual as ordering at a drive through window.

     “It's not really,” Dirk said. “They're pretty tame. But then again, I wouldn't expect you to see them as tame considering you're so vanilla you think mixing a scoop of regular coffee in with the decaf is a wild Friday night.”

     “Ouch,” Dave said, leaning back from the tabletop to drape against the back of his chair, legs sprawling out so his foot could twitch time in a nervous fidget. They'd wanted some fast food to talk about things with, burgers and fries, chicken tenders, cheap desserts that tasted like too much sugar and not enough real ingredients. They'd already finished eating, but there was enough left behind for Dave to toy with, fingers tracing the edge of his empty cup before tweaking his straw, trying to resist making it squeak and squawk against the lid's plastic. “Wow, you really opened my eyes with that burn, I can sense the hanging past family drama unraveling already under the force of those fires. We're gonna drown in the after flow of feelings. ...It's beautiful really. Man, I think we gotta hug it out.”

     “Dave, be serious,” John hissed softly. “I mean if. ..If that's what you want, we can try it? I've never really thought about a lot of this stuff. Won't it hurt you?”

     “Not if you follow my instructions and stop when I need you to stop,” Dirk offered as he relaxed some, features smoothed over and calm despite his boyfriend's staring him down. It wasn't every day you opened your kink closet and bared your soul for inspection, and oh God, the side effects were.. pretty rewarding already. Without even moving, he was sporting a halfie and it was only threatening to grow the more those two started to talk.

     “So it's.. do. ...Do we choke you out?” John asked, brows furrowed. “I like it rough as much as the next guy, but I don't know if I can choke someone on purpose.”

     “How will you say it's enough,” Dave asked. “What's the specs on that? I might be able to manage it.”

     “Dave!”

     “What? It's what he wants, we're all adults here who know how to be safe with our shit, and if you can yank my hair and leave welts on my ass when I ask but can't choke the guy out, I'm pretty sure I can step up to bat and handle it. ..Consider it payback for always treatin' me with that thing I like,” he said to Dirk with the slow, languid curl of a smirk on his lips.

     “What, the lifting your feet up and fucking you till your feet go numb, or the tyin' you up?” Dirk asked.

     “Can I say both? Both are good. But you're the only one who does the knot work,” Dave said, listening to John snicker.

     “He does look good in red, when he sits still long enough.”

     “Damn straight I do, you see how those pictures turned out?? Holy shit, the lighting was fucking perfect, and the shadows we-”

     “So back to you two making use of my list to give me this awesome weekend I'm supposed to be having,” Dirk interrupted, gesturing loosely with a hand. “That still a thing, or are ya'll having more fun talking about the shit we already do all the time instead? I'm down with that, not like you were hinting at wanting to spoil me or anything, it's fine.”

     “Come on, don't be like this,” John said. “We just got. ...distracted. We're focused now.”

     “On my list.”

     “On your list, yes, and I'd be down for that air deprivation thing if John won't. I can handle it.”

     “That's only one of the things I'm into,” Dirk reminded him. “I'm not sure it'd even be needed if you two can work with some of the others..”

     John looked squirmy where he sat, flushed up into his ears, but he seemed to be thinking long and hard about something. Dave had reached a hand over to swat at Dirk, teasing him for being uptight and telling him to relax.

     “This ain't a damn business deal, chill. We've been together how long now?”

     “..Almost two years I guess?”

     “Exactly. So, find your chill,” Dave said. “We'll come up with something good, and you'll spend the entire weekend blissful.”

     “Or exhausted. I take it you're gonna want some too, yeah?” Dirk asked, knowing Dave too well by now, and catching the briefest moment's pause before he laughed.

     “I won't go without, don't worry. I know what I like and I'll handle it, this is supposed to be your weekend.”

     “To think: one big upgrade to the house and I get an entire weekend devoted to me. I'll have to do more upgrades in the future, see if I can rack up an entire month of being a lazy piece of shit while being rewarded for it. Blowjobs on command,” Dirk said with a hint of a smirk.

     “You can already have those,” John pointed out. “But I'm drawing the line at adding any AI to any overarching control of the house. Have you ever seen Smart House, Dirk? I've seen Smart House. I don't want to live in a 90's Disney movie, alright? No making Pat, she'd be even worse if you made her, I just know it.”

     Dave jumped in when he noticed Dirk's smirk flatten out, though he didn't admit or deny it. Yeah, it'd be godawful if he made an entire house rigged with an AI, but did it really need to be SAID?

     “We've got it settled. John? We good? Got the list?”

     “Yeah, more or less, I wasn't exactly writing anything down.”

     “Good enough, let's get movin'.”

     Dirk blinked and canted his head a bit as both his boyfriends rose to their feet and pushed their chairs in, Dave grabbing the empty trays worth of garbage and John snagging the empty soda cups to chuck them as well before they both paused in their walk and turned around in tandem to kiss either side of Dirk's face.

     “Look forward to it. Sleep well tonight, too, you'll need it,” John said, grinning like he was starting to gain more of his nerve for this after all.

     Sleep. Cute. Dirk wondered if that was meant to be sarcastic knowing his sleep patterns, but decided not to bother asking. ..If they wanted to give it a shot, then he was all game.

 

\- - - - - - - - -

 

     Dave and John came to his room when he was in the middle of a scarce nap, already missing their shirts, hair wild and lips flushed from what was already likely a good makeout session. They took either side of him and hoisted him up half awake, kissing at his neck, his shoulders, his cheeks, silently fighting for who would get to take his lips first.

     “The fu-”

     “Shhhhhh,” Dave murmured, sliding into the much desired position at his mouth and immediately suckling at Dirk's bottom lip, while John slipped behind him and clicked something over both of his wrists.

     “Hey, hey, the fuck?” Dirk demanded, clacking his wrists a bit, testing the sudden new bindings. Metal, soft interior like fabric to protect his wrists, but sturdy. He shuddered both from that and from Dave straddling his thighs so he could ride their groins close together, feeling wildly out of control of this situation already but.. not panicking. These two would never hurt him (unless he asked for it). Oh! They must be.. “..Fuck, you guys work fast.”

     “If you want'em off, just tell us. Red light, yellow light, green light style today. When you get to a point you can't talk, we'll set something else up,” John said, displaying the key on its delicate ring which he then slipped around his own neck, metal flashing bright against his dark skin.

     “Sounds fine by me. You say WHEN I get to a non-talking point?” Dirk questioned, adjusting how his arms lay behind his torso when Dave rocked his body forward to grind their dicks together, gasping against his lips. Talk about going from 0-60 in a fucking hurry: he was already dealing with a halfie and with Dave already intense and ready to go, and John smirking like the Cheshire cat over his shoulder, his jeans were on a fast track to getting uncomfortable as fuck.

     “Mhmm. We've got it all planned out.. it's gonna be great, if it works right,” Dave said, running his hands over Dirk's chest, toying with his nipples through the fabric of his shirt till he was trying to rock his hips up off the mattress under his own power, trying to make Dave bounce a bit and failing. “Ah ah ah, ease up, you're not in control now. We are.”

     Such a simple phrase, but it ran shivers up his back. Anxious, excited, delicious shivers..

     “..And if I say nah? If I go ahead, bounce you up, then roll your ass back you suddenly aren't going to allow me to do that? Mr. 'Fuck Me Harder I Can Still See Straight'?” Dirk said, watching Dave's face go from a light flush to something darker. He kept smirking up till Dave reached behind him towards John and took something, then used it to cover over his eyes, securing the fastener behind his head, rendering him blind. It felt like a fabric blind fold, soft, form fitting, something he might not mind wearing if he were trying to nap with daylight being a factor. Now though? Now it was a step up in the risk of this game, and Dirk didn't seem to mind losing.

     “That's what happens, smart ass. Alright, up you go, Dirk. Stand up for us,” Dave said cheerfully as he crawled off of his lover's lap and helped John lurch him to his feet. “You get to keep your shirt on, but the pants go now. Socks too. You'll get'm back... Oh.. Tonight, I guess? Maybe? You might wanna stay naked for all I know.”

     Dirk was losing track of whose hands were who, only able to keep track when he could feel the size difference in their palms, or the soft whisper of a voice carried on an exhale. He didn't fight the cuffs at his wrists, nor complain about the blindfold, but he did try to hone in on as much as he could, finding the struggle to place where things were was actually just enhancing how much his dick hurt in his pants.

     “Whoa, I don't think he'd fit in the pants anyway, for a while,” John said. “Here, let me get the other things real quick. Get his pants the rest of the way off for now. Dirk? You doing okay still?”

     “Dreamy,” Dirk mumbled, biting his own lip when he felt the unmistakable sensation of Dave going down on his knees in front of him. How many times had he curled around that blonde head and held him close while it bobbed and swayed over his dick? Dirk would know from muscle memory alone what it felt like for Dave to be breathing over his legs, hooking his strong thumbs into the top edges of his pants so he could strip them down his skinny hips and legs to the floor. The underwear went in the same drag to the tangled pile, but his lover lingered along his hips and thighs with lithe fingertips, teasing him by blowing hot air along the (by now) aching head of his cock.

     “That's what we were hoping for,” Dave said, adding to the familiar sensations too close to Dirk's dick to not be offering a blow job.. but not actually initiating one. The tease. “We talked long'n hard over how to do all this, and we're hopin' this works out great. ..You thirsty, babe?”

     “Literally or figuratively because the answer's yes either way,” Dirk said. “You caught me in a nap, I'd been working before that. I had some before but.. Again. That was before my nap, and work can get intense. Wouldn't hurt to have some more to drink.”

     Dave rose up, trailing touches along Dirk's sides the entire way, before pushing at his chest to knock him backwards onto the mattress with a grunt. He heard John coming back, felt something cold spill a few droplets over his chests and the sensation of something large being pushed closer to his head before a hand slipped to the back of his neck to support it and sit him a little upright. Something plastic and cold touched his lips, smelling fresh.

     “Here. Drink up, Dirk. Much as you want, much as you can,” John coaxed. “Sorry it's not soda or something, but water's easier for now if you need more.”

     “..This gonna work?” Dave whispered softly.

     “Shhhh, it'll work fine. We're just gonna move on to the next thing after this. Think you can manage?” John said, rubbing his thumb along the side of Dirk's head as he followed instructions and drank, not pulling the jug back from his when he slowed, coaxing him to drink a little more before he'd take it away. The water sat heavy and chilled in Dirk's stomach, bordering on uncomfortable now, but at least he wasn't thirsty anymore.“Good job! We'll give you more later if you can handle it.”

     Dirk was positive John was just genetically built to sound like some weird father stereotype, and while it was charming, he didn't want to laugh by accident while trying to separate that mental image in his mind from the man who was moving on so quickly to running his nails down his chest and stomach, pressing teasingly far above his groin and then pulling his hand away. John left his side, and from the sound of it, the sensation of the bed shifting beside him as he lay back, it was to be closer to Dave.

     “..So.. What now..?” Dirk hazarded to ask. This wasn't flowing super smoothly, and he couldn't blame his boyfriends for their inexperience when they were obviously trying, but he didn't want to be left hanging with a stiffy and no plans.

     “Now, you're gonna put on a nice set of headphones, and we're gonna suck you off a little bit. ..And then Dave and I are gonna fuck while you wait,” John said with a calmer tone than Dirk thought possible considering how much he'd been blushing before. He must have practiced, the doofus, and Dirk would bet money it had been in front of a mirror. He'd even managed to avoid his usual habit of biting his lower lip when saying something he was nervous about.

     “Headphones, huh? Lil bit of music to ease my aching dick while you two fight over it?”

     “Something like that,” Dave snorted. “You won't be able to hear a damn thing with these on. Nada. Maybe not even your own thoughts. They're kinda really fuckin' intense to wear. ..We won't leave your side though,” he promised. “We'll be in earshot and sight of you at all times. If you need out, thump the bed or holler and we'll do whatever you need.”

     “You don't have to baby me,” Dirk said. “I understand how this stuff works, I'm the one who _asked for it in the first place, remember?_ ”

     “Yeah. I remember,” Dave said. “I also remember you're an asshole who doesn't take care of himself, and I don't wanna be involved in you hurting yourself, so bear with me while I explain shit and make sure you know how to make things better as fast as possible.”

     That one stung, but he couldn't even deny it.

     “..Alright. Put'em on, how bad can it be if I'm getting' them then a blowjob?”

     Pretty bad, but again, intensely good. The headphones blocked out not only voices and the gentle creak of the mattress, they blocked out damn near _everything_. Dirk couldn't hear himself breathe, and after a test talk, the most he could make out of his own voice was the soft buzz in his bones that told him there was some type of noise coming from his mouth. He could hear his own blood hammering in his veins, could hear his own thoughts yammering away in a half dozen tones of his own voice splintered off from some conversation he hadn't realized was happening in some deep layer of his own subconscious.

     He felt panicky and started to shift, suddenly not liking these headphones much. He couldn't hear the soft sounds Dave made anymore, or track where John was aside from the mattress dipping near him, and he just about damn near jumped out of his own skin when a warm hand stroked his bare thigh.

     Wait. No. Don't panic stupid, they literally _told him_ what they were going to do step by step of the way! This was the blow job part, the fun part where his dick would stop aching, and where he'd. ...Oh, fuck, he'd have to guess who was sucking him off at any given moment, or touching him, or when someone would touch him or not. They were going to fuck right by him, leave him out of it apparently, and then... return to him to finish him off, he hoped.

     Lips traced down both of his hips, warm and tender on their beeline for his cock, which twitched hard in interest when someone breathed against him. He was hopeful it meant a mouth wasn't far behind to take the head in and begin suckling, but the fuckers were teasing, leaving him to squirm. A hand stroked at his balls, fingers from another hand teased along his sensitive taint, another cupped his ass, and the final was grasping his dick at the base to prop it up firmly into position.

     Finally, finally, Dirk felt tongue meet overly sensitive skin, tracing wet stripes from base to tip before blowing gently on them to make the lines cold as he flushed harder from head to toe. He moaned, or at least he was fairly sure he did, and wondered if they were saying anything about the noises he let out while unable to check his own volume or pitch. Had his voice cracked? Was he quiet enough? ..Over enthusiastic as he felt?

     This shouldn't be so hot yet here he was, squirming and rocking his hips, babbling into the void with every touch of mouth and hands he felt. A hand squeezed his ass cheek firmly and then moved forward to press his hips down to the mattress as a mouth took position over the tip and pressed down, taking inch by inch in as it lowered down till a nose pressed against the wiry curls of his pubic hair and he felt the warm sensation of a throat teasing at the very tip of his cock.

     ..Was it Dave? Or was it John, being super careful with his teeth?

     Dave. A hand was on his thigh to brace him in position, and it aligned most naturally with the same body doing the sucking, smaller and thinner than John's but with just as much grip strength to throw around. He felt Dave's mouth and tongue, his lips tight and then loose, working him over as his head bobbed hurriedly. Excitedly? Dirk wanted to touch him, to rock his hips in place for him, to be a douchebag and aim for that throat he loved to work against even if it made the younger man gag each and every damned time, but no dice.

     He hoped he wasn't coming across as too needy already for these two. He probably was, wasn't he. Stupid. So stupid. Got hyped, still managed to act all professional, but couldn't even hold it together for a full blow job. Fucking idiot, when would he learn? When? When would he ever really learn? They were probably laughing at him making a fool of himself, weren't they?

     ..No. No, they wouldn't. They'd laugh at a lot of things, they were assholes same as he was, but they were sweet ones. They loved him and he actually believed they did. They wouldn't make fun of him for this.

     Lips pressed over his, and he felt the unmistakable edge of teeth. Ah. John. Eager to forget the increasing volume of his internal thoughts, Dirk parted his lips at the slightest pressure to coax him on, grateful when he felt him start to bite his tongue, suckling it afterward to ward away the sting. Dave was showing no signs of slowing down below, though his touches were migrating upwards and then disappearing, no doubt grabbing hold of John's leg or arm. How was he positioned..? It felt like he was leaning over him, but that had to be a hell of an angle. Did he plant a hand elsewhere without him noticing? While he was distracted?

     “Ah!”

     How loud had that been, fuck! He felt the first warnings of approaching orgasm, Dave efficient as always, and Dirk rocked his hips again- though this time, he rocked into retreating pressure. He felt Dave pulling back, pulling off entirely, leaving his cock damp and chilled in the open air, twitching in hopes that mouth would return. John pulled away as well, and he felt the mattress sagging in different patterns beside him, a few bounces as bodies moved around, then general stillness. Dave's hand (he was pretty sure by now he hadn't clipped his nails recently, there was a little scratch to them) grasped his bare thigh, too far from his dick to be hopeful, and set to kneading.

     There was stillness, Dirk straining to somehow hear, managing to even quiet down his thoughts. What was happening? ..Had it started? They said they were going to have sex beside him, but right now? Before he even got off??

     Suddenly, the bed started to move in a steady pattern, and Dave's hand tightened its grip against his leg, nails threatening to dig into him. Why was this so intense all at once? Dirk had been with both of them at once and individually, he'd seen them pair off with wild abandon while he either watched and jerked off or gave them space and did his own thing (reading while two loudmouths fucked a few feet away was an exercise in patience if you wanted to retain any information at all), this was nothing rare. ..But normally, he'd be able to hear it, see it, touch Dave back if he was wanting to hold a hand or kiss while John hammered him into the bed springs or over John's shoulder while he made the bucktoothed dork whimper.

     It was a mystery now.

     What position were they in? Was Dave on all fours or on his back? Was he up top, riding for all he was worth? They were near the edge of the mattress, maybe he was bent over it with his perfect ass lifted at the best angle possible, the one that was easiest to hit his prostate with, the one Dirk himself liked best half the time because it mimicked the position they fell into when he was still in his workroom with its half filled tabletops. The only thing missing was hearing the breathy sounds and half formed moans.

     All Dirk could hear was his own pulse now. Should he make noise too? Should he encourage them? Would they come back and finish getting him off right after, or draw it out? It was agonizing to think about, and while his erection wasn't dwindling yet, he knew it wouldn't last forever. Would they get it back up..? Would he be able to?

     The mattress moved rougher after a while, heavy bouncing, and Dirk still couldn't figure out what position they were in. What were they doing? What was happening? Was it almost his turn? He whined softly (he hoped) and the bouncing slowed down, Dave's hand shuffling before suddenly bearing down harder with his nails as if trying to hold himself in place as the bouncing returned with renewed gusto.

     So they'd heard, and that was their response. ..Alright then.

     Dirk waited it out till the mattress's movements slowed to a halt and Dave's hand relaxed its grip, palm damp with sweat and shaking slightly, before trying to ask if it was his turn. He knew he was leaking against his own abdomen by that point, and the entire length was aching, needing to be touched. He threatened to roll over and rub against the mattress if they didn't pick up the damn pace and help him out too.

     More movements of the mattress, and then sudden touch. Large teeth teased along the flesh of his balls, followed by a tongue that rolled beneath one then the other as if testing the pressure. John kissed up the length as a hand up position on his balls, hot breath coming heavy, tiredly. He took the head into his mouth with a leisurely air and cleaned up the oozing pre-come with a loose swallow, then bobbed his head a few times while getting some suction going.

     It was as if Dave had never stopped earlier, though they had very different strategies for giving head. Dave was all gusto and reckless abandon even if it meant he'd gag, getting off on the act as much as the one he was sucking off. John was tongue work, lips and hands, suction when he could give it since he needed to be so careful of his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

     So close. ..So. Close.. Dirk jerked his hips a few times, trying to force his way deeper into John's mouth, starting up a tempo as if fucking his face. When John too pulled away, leaving him unfinished, he shouted sharply in complaint.

     Fuck this, fuck THEM, HE WAS DONE, TAKE THE STUPID CUFFS OFF HE'D DO IT HIS OWN FUCKING SELF! Patience? Didn't know it, all he knew was he'd been told they'd suck him off and fuck, not leave him hanging twice while getting their own rocks off! Were they trying to do this to piss him off? He'd been patient and stuck with his own damned brain long enough, this was enough, everything was too much except the one thing he wanted! Dirk thrashed in place and bared his teeth while he complained, only stopping to pant and wait when four hands pressed on his chest, two of them slipping to his sides to hug him while the other two cupped at the sides of his face to try drawing him into a kiss.

     He could taste himself on John's tongue, salty and unfamiliar, and while it didn't solve the problem of his cock it did at least calm him down. Dirk felt Dave speaking against his chest, but he didn't know what was being said. Couldn't make out the words. They were soft and calm.. Soothing? He was sure he could feel a smile form, and John pulled away from the kiss to speak as well, leaving Dirk with the pressure of words said but none of the information gathered.

     They didn't take the headphones off him, they didn't return to his dick, but they did do something else. The ghost of pressure low on his abdomen started up, a heavy kneading from Dave's hands that at first felt nice, but quickly turned to awkward discomfort. He'd drank a lot of water earlier when they first woke him up, and had a bit before napping, and now the pressure was resting there now. Not terribly urgent, but the longer Dave pressed at him, the more noticeable it was becoming.

     It didn't hit Dirk till then why they were doing this to him. … He had literally asked for it the day before. Word for fucking word, among other things, in that verbal list he'd presented to his boyfriends over fast food. They were just doing as he'd requested, trying to give him the best weekend ever, precisely as he'd requested. Dirk wondered how many google searches it had taken for them to reach a plan together, and his chest ached. He couldn't be angry now.

     If anything, it was more exciting now that he had some clues for what was lurking in his future.

     “..I'm not upset now,” Dirk said, and hoped they were listening. “I get it. I understand. Thank you, thank you, I understand.”

     That was even harder for him to say than staying quiet, but Dave and John both deserved to hear it, especially if he didn't want to risk either of them dropping out of this little act and ruining the entire thing. If it took admitting faults, then so be it.

     The press at his abdomen didn't stop till he finally whimpered, the pressure seeming to rise beneath the palm and fingers, till they pulled away. Not knowing where anyone was at was still so disorienting, but now the thrill was on the rise. How much of the list was he going to get to experience by the time he was wrung dry and spent..?

     Dirk wondered if the pair had left him, the bed going still, nobody touching his body for a time. He felt the rise of worry again. Panic. Had he spoken fast enough? Too fast? Did they believe him? His stomach was raw till he felt pressure to his right again, and once more the rocking of the mattress. ...Holy shit, they were in top form today even with a rest, there was no way in hell that they hadn't been working themselves up since yesterday. Had Dave not gotten off earlier? Was he going to be getting more action after _this_?

     He grimaced and bit his lip a minute in as he realized that the movements had a new effect this time. The rising pressure in his bladder, so firmly highlighted a few minutes before, was getting worse. Each jiggle and jostle went straight through him, making him twitch, and steadily making his cock try to wilt further. It was uncomfortable in the worst way, and no amount of fidgeting was making it ignorable after all, while Dirk remained acutely aware of the other problem: being hard in front of John and Dave was one thing, as was being desperate.. but pissing himself was something else entirely.

     They'd never done this before. Would THIS be what made them laugh? Would they get grossed out at the last second? ...Would it be amazing and this was the only time they'd ever be willing to do it? He shuffled his legs and clenched his toes, trying to clear his mind and finding it absolutely impossible the more he was forcibly moved by the eager pair coupling next to him. Trying to think about them instead, what they were doing, what kind of faces John was making while Dave worked him over.

     A hand pressed at his abdomen again and his whimper turned to a sharp whine. There was no way it was this bad already, was it all in his mind? ..Fuck it. Dirk let his mouth open, allowing himself to be more vocal. It hurt, it ached, it burnt, but his desire to take a piss was the only reason he wasn't harder than diamond right that second and it was driving him mad.

     He wanted to cuffs off. He wanted to relieve himself, wanted to jerk off, or wanted to jump on either one of his spent lovers for some sloppy seconds till he was satisfied and they were an absolute mess on the sheets. Most of all, Dirk wanted to _hear_.

     “ _Please,_ ”he groaned, “I can't take much fucking more..!” Something was going to give, and there was no holding anything back now.

     The headphones were lifted, and suddenly everything was too loud. Dirk could hear the distant hum of the air conditioner, the breathing patterns of two separate winded people, birds outside. He could hear his own breathing again, sharp and irregular (when had he started to gasp and pant?) and yet overwhelming as that was, he wasn't able to manage to ignore his need to take a leak.

     “Welcome back, have fun while we were busy?” Dave asked. The bed moved again, one heavy lurch that rocked him, and John gasped a sharp “Fuck!” from beside him. “Oh. Hey, hang on, lemme get that too.”

     Dirk blinked as the blindfold was removed as well, leaving only the cuffs to control him. He blinked a few times, eyes sensitive without some kind of shading over them, even more sensitive after the total darkness of before. Dave and John were a damned mess beside him, hair wild, faces and bodies flushed and covered with bites and scratch marks at different spots. Dave had managed to get John at an angle, one leg hefted up to leave his hips at an angle, perfect invitation for a dick once Dave had straddled the lower leg. John was the one who had been last pressing over his bladder, most likely, but he didn't seem as focused on trying to keep it up now. Dave's hips had slowed to a stop to remove the headphones and blindfold, and he was getting eager for him to keep moving.

     “Dave, c'mon, you falling asleep up there?”

     “You fuckin' wish. Falling asleep, what, like my foot did earlier?” Dave teased, forcing John's leg up a bit higher before snapping his hips forward, making him yelp in surprise. “All 'It's just for a second, Dave, I wanna see if it feels better with you bent like this!' while nailin' me? Yeah, just a second, sure. I call bullshit, it's STILL trying to tingle.”

     That was more like he was used to. Dirk wet his lips briefly, throat dry, and tried to focus on the pair as they started to move in time again, ignoring their third for a moment as they got back into the swing of things. John looked hot when he was up top, but there was just something about the way his face twisted up when he was getting fucked good and deep that was charming in the strangest way. Same with the throaty whimpers he kept putting off, too, as if his voice were breaking over and over.

     Dirk shuffled his legs again. It was getting harder to hold it, and with them busy making it even HARDER to hold back, he wasn't sure what he could do. Mostly, Dirk didn't want to mess up the bed. He liked to keep his things clean, and while some jizz just needed a run through the washer and some swapped out bedding in the meantime, urine would take even more steps to deal with. He'd have to sleep on the sofa, or crash in John or Dave's room. Each room had a bed big enough for all three of them to crash on at any point, privacy still on offer when needed due to the separate spaces, but Dirk knew he'd be imposing on whoever he wound up with.

     Maybe he could convince them to let him go to the bathroom instead.

     “Hey, uh. ..Can I just. Call a halt to that list for a little bit and go take a leak? I'll come right back and you can cuff me again, promise,” Dirk said.

     Dave looked up from what (and who) he was doing to snort softly.

     “What, gotta go..?”

     “Yeah. Pretty bad now. What do you say?”

     “I say 'no', and I also say 'deal with it',” Dave said before focusing on John again, snapping his hips at an angle that made the other man dig his nails into the sheets and shudder.

     “Ffffuck yes, yes, _yes,_ do that again!”

     No? Dirk finally went red and clenched his legs together tighter, upper half bowing down. Fuck. _Fuck_ he should have been more grateful for the headphones, this was worse! He could feel the tingle of an erection trying to start anew, but it was making the pressure on his bladder worse. Dirk swore he felt the faintest amount of liquid, and started to panic.

     No, no, it was going to go everywhere, they were going to see, they were going to freak out and it was all over, all over!

     Dirk clenched his eyes shut when he finally couldn't hold it any longer, and curled himself up into a ball on his side as if trying to hide what he was doing. The liquid was hot on his thighs, hot on the blanket, and then cooler as the air hit it and cooled it. There was so much, and he was pretty sure he was going to die of embarrassment, less prepared than he thought he'd be for when this moment came. He'd imagined being more in control of things when he told John and Dave his list of interests, thought he'd be able to talk to them more about it before it happened. Thought it would happen in another setting.

     He was making a mess, and they were right there.. watching. Literally watching. When Dirk opened his eyes, both his boyfriends were staring at him till he started to shiver, trying to shuffle away from the mess as his breathing picked up. It looked like Dave had finally gotten off, or was satisfied enough to not be lurching the mattress along anymore with every move, bobbing his hips shallowly instead.

     “Make a mess, huh?” Dave asked

     “Wow, he's so red,” John said tiredly.

     “..Kinda cute, huh?” Dave followed up, earning a nod of agreement from John.

     Dirk grimaced and curled up again to hide the erection that had sprung quickly from half to full mast, face redder than a beet and mind reeling. Cute. Made a mess and it was cute. Pissed the fucking bed and it was cute, what the fuck, what the fuck, _what the fuck_. Things were wildly different when he wasn't fully in control, and he didn't know how to handle this aside from, apparently, pop a boner and feel like he was going to have an anxiety attack.

     ..He didn't ask to have the cuffs taken off, though.

     “Dirk, it's been a while. Green light?” John asked as Dave pulled out and released his leg, stretching, popping his lower back and hip while the blonde moved closer to Dirk along the clean parts of the bed.

     “....Green,” he whispered.

     “Green-green or color blind 'I can't tell if it's green or not but here's my best guess'?” Dave asked.

     “Green-green,” Dirk said, glancing up. He had a vivid flash to the day before, of Dave saying he was willing to handle the last item Dirk had listed, and he couldn't help the gasp when Dave rolled him to his back and crawled on top of him, resting his ass just above his chest so his chest was straddled and his upper arms trapped entirely.

     “If I put my hands on your neck, and you want the party to stop, kick your feet alright? John'll watch even if his hands're busy. Kick your right foot and the entire thing'll quit instantly. Got that?”

     “..Yeah,” Dirk said softly, staring up with wide eyes. It was happening. It was really happening. It was honest to fucking God happening, and aside from being able to make it stop, it was still out of his control. His cock twitched painfully in the air, damp and sore, and Dirk started to shudder in anticipation for what was to come.

     “The internet said the end goal ain't to actually choke you out, just t'get you close,” Dave said, almost breaking the moment by making Dirk laugh. He knew it, they HAD used google to check this shit out, the fucking goons. Too vanilla for their own goods, but Dirk appreciated it.

     They wanted to do it right. They didn't want to hurt him.

     “..So I'm gonna do that. And John's gonna jerk you off,” Dave said quietly, reaching his right hand up to smooth hair back from Dirk's forehead and out of his eyes, smiling at him. “Remember. Right foot gets funky with it, party's over immediately and we're both off you. No harm no foul, no worries. You got that?”

     “Yeah,” Dirk said just as quiet. His heart was hammering and John was coming closer, wrapping a broad palm around his cock, only hesitating a little bit. It'd wash off anyway, but bless his ass all the same for not making it a Thing. The moment of truth was here, and though there was nothing to be afraid of, the total control change was overwhelming.

     He stared up into Dave's calm red eyes as his slim fingers fit around his throat, applying pressure in just the right way. Dirk could still breathe, though it was harder now, and he managed to gasp when John hurriedly began tugging on his cock. It was sore from the earlier letdowns already, aching, and he mouthed curses that wouldn't use air. Dirk wound his left foot over his right foot to make sure it didn't jerk on accident, wanting to savor this.

     The harder John worked him over, relentless, no gentleness, the more pressure Dave started to put on his throat. Finally, he couldn't breathe, and the feeling of panic started up. Dirk struggled to take a breath reflexively and squirmed under Dave's grasp, eyes watering as he continued to stare up, focused in on an expression he'd never seen before in Dave's eyes. Dirk trusted what he saw there unconditionally, and was pretty sure he fell deeper in love with both of them for it.

     All good things must come to an end, however. When Dirk started feeling light headed, the edges of his vision going dark, he finally spilled into John's hand with more force than he'd expected. There was some distance in that spatter, he just knew it. Dave released his grip after he came, and allowed Dirk to take some much needed gasps of air in, head spinning and body starting to shake again. He felt like he was going to cry even now, and oh, God, it was amazing. All that lead up, all the denial, had paid off to such a fucking extent that Dirk was astounded. It was so much better with partners helping him instead of doing it all himself, that changing hands of power was overwhelming all on its own.

     Dave, John, and Dirk remained silent for a good minute, just basking in what they'd managed. John and Dave were exhausted on their own, but Dirk was shivering as well, more tired than he'd expected to be after what was, admittedly, not that long of a period of time. When Dave crawled off, John undid the cuffs with his key and rubbed at Dirk's wrists to be sure his hands were alright.

     “..Let's go shower off,” John said. “We can all rinse off, and then Dirk, you can have a bath if you want. Nice long hot one. Me and Dave'll fix the bed and then figure out lunch, alright?”

     “I'm still getting spoiled, huh?” Dirk asked, voice cracking on the tail end.

     “We said all weekend,” Dave said. “Just 'cause we're not fucking you into a coma doesn't mean your weekend is over y'know. We wanted to try knocking out a bit more of your list if you were up to it, but if nothin' else, you've got John and me on command. Give an order and we'll follow up on it. This is _your_ weekend. Remember?”

     “When did you two get so nice,” Dirk said, snorting playfully.

     “When we fell in love with you?” John said, slowly going to stand up, offering Dirk a hand. Dave slowly rose to his feet and offered his own for Dirk's other side, both prepared to lift him to his feet and carry him to the bathroom to clean up if needs be.

     Oh. Right.

     That.

     “This is gonna be the best weekend ever,” Dave said, lifting when Dirk finally was able to bring himself to move, legs shaky, head still a bit woozy.

     And it was. It truly, truly was.

 


End file.
